


Closing In

by JosieMarieVivianWilkins



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oclophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieMarieVivianWilkins/pseuds/JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a picture of Darren. In which Blaine has oclophobia (a fear of crowds).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing In

_[Based on this picture](http://thebestpartofthecarrotcostume.tumblr.com/post/120237008322/posting-for-story-reasons) _

_Where is Kurt? He's supposed to be here. He said he would be here. He said he would meet me outside Breadstix at seven thirty. It's seven forty three and he's not here_ , Blaine thinks to himself, wrapping his coat around his body tighter. His heart is beating wildly as people brush past him on the bustling street. Blaine bites his bottom lip, tears brimming his eyes. He needs to get away, needs to be safe. Blaine begins to run, pushing his way through the people, just trying to get away from them. He runs until he finds an empty bus shelter, and instantly sits down in the corner as people walk by dismissively, pulling his knees to his chest and trying to calm down.

And then his phone begins to vibrate, and Kurt's name flashes across the screen.

Blaine answers the phone with trembling fingers, holding it to his ear as he hears Kurt asking where he is. "In a… bus shelter… near the movies. I… I need you…"

"It's okay, Blaine. You're okay. Just stay there, I'm coming to you. Just keep talking…"

Blaine talks about everything and anything until he feels a pair of arms wrap around him from the side. He jumps, opening his eyes to see Kurt holding him, telling him that he's okay, and that he's sorry he's late, that his boss wanted to talk. He kept apologising, brushing his fingers through Blaine's hair and telling him that he's safe now.


End file.
